Sophisticated Grace (Legolas Love Story)
by Lili0TheGreen
Summary: A Legolas Fan a Fiction, that takes place in the time of The Hobbit, and continues through the events of The Lord of the Rings. All rights go to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson
1. Chapter 1

The snow and ice she created with her finger tips were being blown away by the energy around her. She looked like if she were holding a small invisible ball, though it would have not been all unseen. The fifty-three year old elven lady was creating a soft cobalt blue ball shape light with her palms, while concentrating intensely. After fifteen seconds she stopped the current of energy that was flowing around her and the creation. She was still too young to master creating a storm, and she let that sink in since it was nothing to argue about.

Today, the elven lady would set off south, or west, or east. Wherever she was going, her kingdom prayed that Valar would guide her. She would not be alone, she would be in the company of the three Wise Faeries and her best friend rabbit, Thumper, they would set off to keep the daughter of the Queen and King of Elendor safe. Also, to keep a plan secure and right.

Princess Caroline of Elendor was in no danger at all, it was just all a plan you will all find out about later.

"Your Highness, we must leave at once!" A Wise Faerie urged Caroline. With that, they left. With no farewell from her Mother or Father. Only their the blessing that they gave her when they saw their only daughter, not only child, leaving the kingdom. The Queen and King stood with pride, and with heavy hearts of love for their child, they watched from the balcony. Wondering when they will see Caroline again.

"I know it is part of you Princess, but try to hide your abilities. Just act like you are an ordinary peasant girl." The Wise Faerie Harnë advised the elven lady.

"Of course." She answered softly and politely.

"It might sound simple my dear, but remember to watch what you do. There are many things that you can regret, so you must have a sharp keen eye. Be caution of you words, actions, and time. For those are three main things you cannot take back." Faerie Calima told the Princess.

"Thank you very much Calima, but if I may ask just for future knowledge...where is our destined location?" Caroline asked Harnë, Calima, and Camila.

"We will be going to where once was Greenwood the Great. There lives an Elven King, and he will be our host for a few weeks. We our lucky that he knows us as friends, for if he didn't...he would not have been as nice. You my dear, will be a the peasant orphan we look after." Faerie Camila informed.

It was clear to Caroline that the King did not know who she was. It also meant that she would was no longer a Princess to the eyes of people, she was now known with a different name. A name chosen by the Fearies. It was in Sindarin, the only language she did not know. The name was Baineth, and she thought it was better than the other names they had in mind.

Why they had to chose a name that was not her's? Well, who in Middle-Earth, has a name like Caroline. It is like an echo in an empty tunnel, it is unusual and everyone knows it belongs to a Princess. Well, at least it used to.


	2. Chapter 2

The strong stallion was making an amazing amount of haste, but for Baineth it seemed as if everything was in slow motion. Her eyes focused on the sleek hair of the stallion while her mind was thinking...how not to be a princess. There was a feeling in her stomach that wanted everything to stop at her command, so she could clear her head while letting free tears fall from her eyes. She wanted to let her feelings out, like she used to. Yet, she must remembered that for now she is not Caroline.

The wind was rough against her snow soft face, but for her, it felt like water was splashing upon her face. She wanted to rub her eyes so she could have a better vision of what was happening. Baineth wanted to stop. 'Valar,' she prayed mentally, 'please make us stop.'

"O Mighty stallion, Halt!" Faerie Harnë ordered. Once the stallion stopped, Baineth felt like the swirling storm inside her paused. It seemed like if she was paralyzed. Frozen in her state because she did not know what was going to happen to her in this journey. It was normal for someone to feel uncomfortable, or confused when you don't know all the details.

"We will be reaching the borders of the Great Mirkwood within minutes, if we continue." Faerie Harnë spoke again, as she looked forward.

"Then why stop now?" Baineth asked in her polite, elegant voice. The Faerie seemed to chuckle.

"My dear, if you are to be a peasant, a peasant you must be. What common elven lady is to wear such clothing as yours?" That was logical. Baineth was still wearing the clothes of Caroline. Harnë spoke the truth; what common elf would wear white long silk dress, that is long sleeved, with a circlet that is meant for High Elves? Her hair was not as it was when she left Elendor, since the wind was harsh.

Taking off her cloak made from the finest materials, and letting Thumper out of his safe riding place, Baineth dismounted the tall horse. The three Faeries made a tent like temporary shelter, for Caroline to become Baineth. Taking Caroline's white dress, Baineth's gray dress was now on the elf maiden. The gray skirt of the dress fell to the mid shins, the dark gray bodice (keep in mind that this bodice was fit for an elven lady) gracefully fit the elf from hips to arm pits, and under the bodice was a light gray long sleeve tunic that looked like it was part of the dress.

The faeries unpinned the elegant hair of Caroline, and let it fall down into curls in the end for Baineth. Caroline's hair reached her hips, yet Baineth's hair had to reach the middle of her back. As quickly, and carefully as Faerie Camilla could, she cut Caroline's , the circlet was replaced with a black headband, and as for her hands, velvet gloves covered them. Baineth was now as real as she could physically be.

Baineth's only wish was that in Mirkwood, she could be Baineth once she opened her mouth because she knew that she held an aurora of sophisticated elegance, sweetness, and dignity.

"Hail to the Great King of Mirkwood!" A Faerie proclaimed. The King bowed his head with a smile.

"Mirkwood welcomes the return of the Three Wise Faries." The Elvenking annouced. There on the right side of the King was his son Legolas Greenleaf, and on his left was the Captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard, Tauriel. Of course, there were other elves present as well.

Baineth was five steps behind the Faeries, and she only came into the spotlight when it was her cue.

"King Thranduil, this is the Elven youngling we have told you so much of about." The three Faeries made room for Baineth, and when she approuched... the elves that were present were in awed for a few seconds.

They admired the elven lady that had taken their attention. Hair kissed by the sun, eyes like the sapphire violet gems, her plum lips that shame the prettiest shade of pink. However, they saw Caroline for those few seconds, the aurora was there. Those fews seconds of admiration were for the Princess, yet they were regain for the Peasant.

Shaking back to reality, they looked at Baineth.

"Such a wonder for someone so young," Thranduil slowly walked forward towards the Baineth, first he was captured by the beauty, then all his attention went to the gem around her neck. A silver chain that had a snowflake shaped pendant made of the expensive crystals and diamonds. "I hope you enjoy your vist." He said in his voice of a King. He stood a foot away from the peasant.

Baineth was looking at the King directly into the eyes, and she naturally stood straight and tall. She bowed (something she tried hard to do) to the King before her. "I thank you very grateful, O' Great King." Thranduil stared at the elf expressionless, then smiled at her.

There was a feast, and it was not the kind of feast that would held by Men or Hobbitts. Elves eat in small portions since they do not need to eat very much. Many elves were drinking an elvish wine, but Baineth decided to drink as much water as she could. Baineth's back never touched the back of the chair, and she did not slouch. Elves have natural grace, yet Baineth's was enhanced. She even ate with elegance, and many elves were observing her. Only Thranduil was too focused of the necklace around her neck.

Many elves asked themselves, who is this elven lady? That question was to be unanswered, because Baineth was not being Baineth. She was being herself, and that was Caroline.

That ruined her dinner.

"I feel like I am in a glass of water that has a fierce whirlpool situation, and the whirlpool is drowning me so I cannot reach the rim of the glass, and the glass is being moved by the force of the whirlpool, and I just want the whirlpool to FREEZE!" I exclaimed as I was shaking. When I said the final word, I stopped my stomped my foot to halt myself from pacing back and forward and that made an ice circle where Baineth stood.

"Calm down child, tell me your troubles." Faerie Calima urged.

"That is something Caroline would do." The elven lady told her. The Faerie looked at me astonished.

"You dear, think that just because your name has changed temporarly, you should change as well?" Harnë asked shocked.

"A personality is what makes a person, Baineth and Caroline cannot share the same personality."

"Baineth and Caroline are the same person, darling." Camilla said to the elf as she stroke her locks. Baineth looked at the Faerie now more calmed.

"No one is to change who you are at core. If you know what you are, what you stand for, then do not let a change of name change that!" Harnë adviced.

"Yes, and I stand for Elendor. That is something I have to hide.''

"Don't tell what they don't ask of you. You are a peasant here, they would not suspect anything involved with duties of a Princess." Calima added.

Baineth calmed down, and relaxed. To make it easier she thought of something simpler:

_Here my nickname is Baineth, and my real name is Caroline. I am a peasant and Princess of Elendor at heart. Nothing is to change me in this journey or the next._


End file.
